It's Hell When Italians Drive
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: It's rumored that Italy is a horrible driver. Germany finds this out the hard way. Germany/N. Italy


**This is a re-post. Thank you to anyone who had already read it. I had taken it down for a reason that takes a long time to explain. But it's back! **

**Warning: Swearing**

**It's Hell When Italians Drive**

Feliciano and Ludwig sat at a small cafe in Southern Italy, enjoying pasta and wine. They ate in silence for a while until the German cleared his throat. Feliciano looked up with a dazed smile.

"Yes Germany?"

Ludwig didn't know the best way to approach the subject, so he though he would just come out and say it.

"Italy!"

Italy's eyes widened in horror.

"Ve! I didn't do it, I swear! France was the one! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen! Please don't hurt me!"

Ludwig stared at the brunet, confused as to what he was talking about. But he'd get the details later.

"No Feliciano, there is just something I have to tell you."

Italy stopped freaking out and smiled, "Oh, okay. What is it?"

Germany sighed, "Your driving is terrible. Japan told me that you nearly killed him with how fast you were going."

Italy stared at Germany, trying to think back. Japan did seem scared when he had given him a ride home.

"I don't think I did too bad! Do you want a ride Germany?"

Ludwig considered this. He himself was a fairly good driver, and since didn't want either of his alliances to die in a automobile accident, Ludwig took it upon himself to teach Feliciano how to be a better driver.

"Yes. You will show me how good you are. And I will help you if it is needed."

Italy's eyes lit up and he laughed.

"Yay! I promise to do my best!"

Germany couldn't help but smile, Italy was just so cute!

"Good. Be at my house by 8. That is, if you don't sleep over."

Italy just grinned.

* * *

><p>To Ludwig's surprise, Italy didn't sleep over. He felt a little saddened that he woke up without the spacey brunet next to him. Germany couldn't help it, he really did adore the Italian. Even though he constantly waved the white flag and made pasta, Italy was still nice, caring, funny, sweet, adorable, and the way he always smiled at him...<p>

Germany blushed and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't help but have fallen in love with the little . He needed a beer. But it would have to wait until after driving. From what Japan had said, he'd need to be as sober as possible.

* * *

><p>Feliciano showed up at Ludwig's house at exactly 8. Italy was excited to have a drive with his long term crush. Maybe now he could impress Germany with his amazing driving skills!Italy knocked on Germany's door.<p>

"Germany! It's me! Ready to go driving?"A few seconds later the door opened, reveling Ludwig.

"Yeah, let's get going."

Italy led the way to his cute, red, little open top Italian made car and hopped in the drivers seat while Germany climbed into the passengers hastily shoved the keys in and turned, intent on impressing car stared up smoothly as Germany buckled his seatbelt. Just as Italy was about to floor it, Ludwig stopped him.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing? Put your seatbelt on!"

Italy frowned, but clipped the belt in. He hated wearing it, it always cut into his neck.

"Sorry..." Italy sighed and Germany ruffled Feliciano's hair, watching out for the odd curl.

"It's fine, just remember to put it on every time you get in a vehicle."

Italy nodded and shifted his car into gear. He went forward slowly as to not anger Germany again. As they went, Italy gradually became more comfortable and picked up speed. His foot felt as if it was glued to the peddle and he smiled, loving the wind blowing through his hair. He heard a gasp and looked over at Germany.

"Ve~ Ludwig! Isn't this fun?"

Germany clutched the dashboard and door, eyes wide as he stared at the speedometer. 105! They were going 105 miles per hour!

"Slow the fuck down Feliciano! You are going to kill us!"

But Italy didn't seem to be listening. He was smiling and singing some song to himself as the little arrow tilted to 110. Germany almost had a heart attack. Never in his life had he driven over 70 or ridden with anyone who had. Going this fast was frightening and he didn't see how Italy was enjoying it.

"Feliciano! I said to slow down!" Ludwig yelled and grabbed one of Italy's hands that was on the wheel. It immediately jerked and Italy looked over at him.

"What's wrong Germany? Are you not having fun?"

"Keep your eyes on the road! And no I am not! I _told _you to slow down!"

Germany took matters into his own hands by shoving his leg between Italy's and stomping on the brake peddle as he grabbed and removed the foot that was on the gas, all the while holding the wheel steady. It only took a few seconds for all this to happen and Italy was confused as they were jerked forward, then slammed back, the seatbelt helping so they didn't fly through the was breathing hard and shaking. He could not believe that Italy has been driving for as long as he had and was yet still alive.

"Feliciano... You are not allowed to drive anymore. No more.."

Italy looked at Germany, confused.

"Why not? It was fun! And why did you stop the car?"

Germany's hands came up and grabbed Italy's face. Ludwig controlled his shaking and calmed himself as he looked into Italy's eyes.

"You fool," he whispered, "You could have killed us. Even worse, you could have killed yourself and... left me alone."

Italy's eye's widened as he stared at Germany. He could have killed them? But Grandpa Rome loved going fast and not once had he been in an accident. Italy's smile returned as he reached up and placed his hands over Ludwig's.

"I would never do something to endanger us, that's why I always wave the white flag! I wouldn't try to hurt you Germany, never! So I'm sorry if I scared you with driving so fast, that's just the way I'm used to it."

He took the blonds' hands and placed them in his lap within his own.

"Forgive me? I don't like it when you are mad at me! I'll even put some wursts instead if beef in some spaghetti for you when we get home!"

Of course Ludwig wouldn't stay mad at the smaller nation, how could he? Germany looked at the smiling brunet and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the Italian's. Italy made a small pleased sound before pushing back. He rarely got to kiss the German and it was always exciting when he did. But all too soon Ludwig pulled away, his face tinted with pink. He sat back in his seat and looked the opposite way of Italy's face.

"Now let's go back. Slowly. If the dial goes above 50 I'm tying you up and I'll be the one driving."

Italy giggled and turned them around, heading back to Germany's house.

"And Feliciano?"

"Hmm?" This time he didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Will you make some of that spaghetti with wurst?"

Italy squeezed the steering wheel in happiness.

"Of course! Pasta~!"

Germany couldn't help but smile at the idiot.

Oh yeah, he would have to kill France later too.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>D'awww the cuteness~<strong>


End file.
